Recipe for disaster
by Glitter15
Summary: Kol, Caroline,and klaus
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my new fanfic hope you like I do not own any of the characters or the show. Or anything else.

Chapter 1-YOLO

Caroline's POV

I woke up to a stormy night trying to catch my breath. I turned my TV on and it came on to Scary Movie 3. I was not in the mood for that so I turned it to Two and Half Men. I looked at my clock and it said 3:10 am. Oh god I said to myself I stayed up half the night trying to figure out why Klaus is always so nice to me. I mean seriously he's saved me like 400 billion times. He always says stuff like, I fancy you love. I mean seriously even though I'm a vampire I am still a teen. Not an old person. I got up, went downstairs, to the patio out back. I watched as the thunder made the wind pick up speed. BANG! A huge section of thunder and lighting filled the sky. I went back upstairs to my bed,layed down and drifted back to sleep.

It was 6:11am and I was already up ready to go to school like always. I got dressed in a yellow top with ruffles, a white flower fabric sweater vest, white jeans, white boots, and her hair down. She was about to go out her front door when a very mad Klaus stepped in and looked her straight in the eye and said- you will have sexual fun with me today and do everything I say. I will do everything you say,Caroline repeated. _crap,**she thought. She didn't where vervain. Klaus opened up his hand and said- come with me my**_** love. Okay** she said. Oh no this was going to be a long day. They got in the car and started to drive. Where the hell are we going Klaus?! The woods to have a little fun. There they were there like ASAP. Klaus got out and got Caroline. Come on,he insisted. She got up and followed him. Klaus put her against a tree Caroline, he said. I am gonna do what I want but tell me to stop if I start to hurt you. Caroline looked worried really worried you your gonna touch me? You said you would never touch me with force. Caroline started to sound like a crazy person. Well today is my birthday I get to break promises on my birthday Caroline, my sweet sweet Caroline. Don't move he said. He then took off Caroline's jacket and told her to kick off her shoes. She did so. He then removed her shirt and she started to whimper a little. But he kept going. He removed her jeans. Then told her to remove his clothes. Of course she had to so she did. He then placed himself near her face and entered her with a sharp pain and she screamed.

Kol was sitting on the edge of the highway when he heard what sounded like a woman's scream. He got up and tried to listen in on the sounds-_stop please klaus you can't do this I thought you liked me enough not to hurt me another scream was heard my dear sweet Caroline I told you it's my birthday I get to break rules._ Oh my god Kol thought that was what sounded like Klaus his brother raping a girl that knows. Maybe even a girl he fancies. Kol didn't know why but he felt like saving this girl from his brother. Kol using his vampire speed raced to where he is to see the most beautiful girl up against a tree being raped bye his brother just screaming. He ran over and snapped Klaus's neck. He fell to the ground. Kol went over to the girl as she fell to the ground just crying this girl looked very familiar. It was none other than Caroline Forbes. Oh my god he said nealing down in front of her. Kol took off his coat and put it on her. Kol was being nice and that is not like him. But today it is. Are you ok Caroline? He asked. Kol? Caroline asked. Yes. He compelled me to have fun with him. He said he would never hurt me did that mean nothing to him? She asked and said through sobs. I don't know Caroline. But you've got about 7 minutes to get outta here I don't ave any clothes. Here Kol took off his first shirt and gave it to her she put it on as well as his jacket and her not so torn up boots. She tried to get up but instead she just collapsed in Kol's arms. Ugh, she moaned. Kol decided she was to weak so he just picked her up like a toddler. She didn't even realize that she didn't have her underwear on and was basically set on top of him until he moaned. Not in that position he said. Ill just carry you like this-bridal style. He felt her heart beat slow down he was worried now so he sped up. He thought to himself-_if he really loves her then why did he rape her and cause her pain?_ He took her into the hospital telling the nurses everything they needed to know. A nurse came in saying- a man came in looking for you he said he wanted to say sorry. Caroline then started gasping for air. Kol was right there by her though.

So 1st ch good? No good? Like? No like? Review for more 2 reviews to be exact.


	2. Unusual Feelings

2 ch. I do not own the show or characters or anything else. The last chapter YOLO that stands for you only live once . But in this case you don't hope ya like and thanks for review.

Kol sat in the room of Caroline's,wondering why is she hurt she's a vampire. Vampire's can't get hurt well they can but not by being raped. She's supposed to be healed by now not hooked up to a heart monitor. Klaus didn't know exactly why she was here he just came to say sorry. If Kol saw Klaus there is no doubt in his mind that he would beat him. But why did he care so much about the little baby vamp. Sure she was beautiful, smart, kind, fiesty, and well really sexy, but he was an original. Originals don't care especially Kol. But something has drawn him to Caroline. A loud gasp awoke Kol from his thoughts. It was Caroline. She took a couple of breaths and took in the sight of Kol. Kol?,she asked. Yeah, uh are you okay? I-I don't know, she said. I wanna go home, will you take me home, she asked starting to cry. Yes, he responded. Kol then picked up Caroline bridal style and walked out of the room. The feeling of her head on his shoulder made him joyful. Caroline was feeling awful she really thought Klaus liked her but evidentially not enough to not hurt her. Kol on the other hand was taking care of her. Was this the Kol Mikaelson everybody knew. No it wasn't the Kol Mikaelson every body knew was a killer not a carer. But he was being nice. Kol put her in the passenger seat of his car, then he got in. Let's talk about what happened, he said. I think you know what happened Kol, she said. Well I do but I wanna know what provoked him, he said with the cockiness getting back into him. How in the hell would I know?! She said on the verge of crying. Uh I don't know because you were the one being raped here, he said sarcastically. Shut up! She ordered. Kol started to drive.

Klaus was home trying to figure out why the hell he just raped Caroline. It was like he was being compelled. He didn't know what to think or what she was thinking let alone what Kol was thinking. That is when he heard a door slam. Klaus where the hell are you?!, Kol yelled with fire in his voice. Klaus was actually scared because he knows that Kol is the most lethal of his family. Kol raced upstairs with his vampire speed and broke the door open with his foot. I am gonna kick your ass, Kol yelled. Kol please I didn't mean to do that to Caroline I couldn't help it, said Klaus terrified. Yeah like I didnt mean to kill all my victims. Kol then threw Klaus to the ground and started punching Klaus endlessly. Klaus the finally reacting threw a punch at Kol but he dodged it and continued what he was doing.

The next morning- 10:16 am

Caroline was up and got dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants cos she was gonna go thank Kol at the Mikaelson mansion. So she got in the car and started driving. That's when she got there. She climbed out of the car and realized the door to the mansion was wide open. She went in. "Hello", she said. "yup" a voice said. She turned to see the person she was looking for Kol. "Oh hi", he said. "Hey", she responded. What are you doing here dressed like that?, Kol asked. "Awww thanks you always make me feel good", she said. "And to answer your question I came to thank you, she said finding herself say it really excitingly. "Oh well your welcome I gave my dear brother quite the beating", he said. Kol then found himself pulling Caroline to him in a tight embrace. He put his hands on her face and told her this- I will always protect you Caroline. Okay she said she then left and found herself having butterflies in her stomache.

Good ch?

4 reviews for another chapter.

thanks.


	3. If it happened

This story will have SOME Klaus and Caroline in it but only for a while and it'll come later but this story is Kol and Caroline not Klaus and Caroline. I do not own the show or anything but would like to hee-hee-hee. Sorry for taking so long I've had a lot of make up work to do cause I've been sick so enjoy!

Caroline was sitting in her bedroom waiting for Elena and Bonnie to come over they were going to have one of their 'girly slumber parties'. Ding-Dong there goes the doorbell. Caroline got up and opened the door to her house to see Bonnie standing there. "Hey Bon-Bon how are you?", she asked. "Good how bout you Care?. Same old same old."

"Is Elena here yet?",she asked hopefully. "Uh nope, hey come in though." "Thanks." They walk up to Caroline's room and sat on her bed. "Why so glum chum?", Bonnie asked.

"Something happened like 2 days ago but um I wanna tell Elena too, so it'll just have to wait." "Oh is it something bad?, Bonnie asked. Well it's bad but not bad bad", replied Caroline.

The doorbell rang again. Caroline got up and answered the door. "Lena how are you? Good hey is Bonnie here? Uh yeah upstairs." They went upstairs to Caroline's room. "BonBon, Lena",they both said at the same time. "Oh Care you had something to tell us", Bonnie said. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sat down on the bed. "Oh um yeah its really been eating me up inside to let someone else know besides Kol",she whispered Kol's name not wanting them to know about her sudden 'feelings' for Kol.

"Did you just say Kol as in Kol- Original Vampire-Mikaelson?",Bonnie asked. "Well yeah but-did he do something to you", she got cut off by Elena's sudden outburst. "Because if he did ill tell Damon and Stefan- no no no Elena he didn't do anything to me, but Klaus did." Elena and Bonnie became completely still and there face's shocked. What did he do to you Caroline", Bonnie asked angrily.

"Well about 2 days ago, Klaus showed up at my house it was his birthday and he wanted to have some 'fun' and long story short he took me to the woods raped me and Kol was the one to find me. OH MY GOD", both Elena and Bonnie said in sync.

"Raped as in sex without wanting to do it", asked Elena. "Yes Elena. Well what about Kol what happened after that?", Bonnie asked. "Lets just say the next day I thanked him and now I like him for some odd odd reason. Like him?", asked Elena.

"Yes,please no comments though", Said Caroline. "Yeah course Care no problamo", said Elena and Bonnie. "Well lets get to the slumber party part", Caroline said. The rest of the night involved 'girl talk', The Notebook, getting into lingerie, and snoring.

12:35pm

Kol's POV

I was walking by Caroline's house, trying to see if she was okay still. I got up to her house and rang the doorbell.

Caroline's POV

I heard the doorbell and got up not noticing I was still in my baby blue lingerie dress with a pink little bow at the top and at the open sides. I answered the door..."Well don't you look lovely", Kol said with that smirk of his. "What"?, I asked confused. I then looked down because he pointed. "Oh my god", I said quickly getting behind the door.

"Nothing to be shy about", Kol said. The Kol that everybody knew was back."Um ok what are you doing here?", I asked trying to get off the subject of me. "Trying to see how you were doing. Kol I'm fine", I insisted. "Really because your eyes are pleading with hunger dear."

"Is there a point to this?", I asked trying not to snap. "Can I come in?", Kol asked. "_Yeah sure come in",_ I thought. "No", I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why is that?", he asked. "Like I'm going to let _another_ original in my house", I said looking directly at him.

Kol didn't know what was going threw his mind when he did this. "Okay well I can always do this", Kol said grabbing her arm and throwing her over his back. Her dress went up. "Ehhhhhhh", I screamed trying to pull my dress down. Kol walked me over and placed me on the sidewalk. "Why would you do that?", I asked. "I wanted to", Kol said smirking. "I'm freezing now", I said clicking my teeth together. "Here", Kol handed me his jacket I put it on.

"Uh thanks", I said. I wasn't feeling awkward I was feeling nervous. "Caroline really you look like you haven't slept for days", Kol said concerned. I was getting anxious to know as to why he was acting like he cared about me. "Why are you pretending to care about me?, I whispered.

"I'm not pretending Caroline", Kol said. He moved a pice of her hair behind her ear. "I never will." Kol and Caroline locked eyes. I wasn't sure about this but who cares I have eternity to not make mistakes. If I kissed him it would either be bad or good. If I hadn't heard that sound it would've happened. "Well I can see that you have moved on from everything love." They jumped apart.

**I think we all know who it is so adios.**


End file.
